


Study Buddy | Beth Washington x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Napping, Studying, more like Stu-Dying, too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You head over to the Washington’s house to have Beth help you study for finals.
Relationships: Beth Washington/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Study Buddy | Beth Washington x Reader

You balanced two coffees in one hand, knocking on the Washington’s front door. “It’s open!” Beth called. You swung the door open and shut it behind you. 

“Hey angel.” Beth yawned, her notes all over the coffee table. “Hi.” You giggled, setting your bag down. “Thank you.” She smiled, taking her coffee from you.

You sat down beside her on the couch and wrapped your arm around her, noticing the dark bags under her eyes. “Are you okay?” You asked, concerned. 

“Yeah.” She yawned, stretching slightly. “I’ll be fine.” You weren’t convinced. “Are you sure? I can go, if you want to get some sleep or-”

“No!” She exclaimed loudly, cutting you off. “I seriously think you and this coffee are the only things keeping me sane at the moment.” She mumbled. “But mostly you.” She said with a smile.

You laughed, shoving her shoulder playfully. “Ready to get this nightmare started?” You asked, picking up your notes. She nodded and picked up hers.

You adjusted yourself on the couch, throwing your legs over hers. “Ok.” Beth starts. “What evidence was used to support creationism?”

* * *

Yours and Beth’s study session lasted a grand total of twenty minutes before you both decided to take a 5 minute break. That five minute break turned into a twenty minute cuddle session and then a 2 hour nap.

You were lying on your back with Beth on top of you, her face buried in your neck. You had one arm under your head and the other wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling. Both of you were completely out of it.

Hannah walked in and spotted you two before smiling and letting out a giggle. “Studying, huh? Studying the inside of your eyelids more like it.” She said, snapping a picture.


End file.
